Exosomes (Microvesicles, transcriptomes) are 30-150nM vesicles containing proteins, mRNA, miRNA, and RNA derived from the cell of origin. The Exo/MCV aresecreted into biofluids (plasma, sera, spinal fluid, urine) and can be purified from these fluids. This R13 application supports the Second International Meeting of ISEV (International Society of Extracellular Vesicles) to be held at the Massachusetts General Hospital (in conjunction with The MGH Academy) and the Park Plaza Hotel and Conference Center in Boston, MA. April 16-20, 2013. The meeting will bring American clinicians (from the Boston medical and bio-technology communities) to translate to clinical care the work of the 550 basic scientists of ISEV. The meeting will emphasize the clinical roles of microvesicles (MCV), exosomes (EXO), transcriptomes in presentation of viral and bacterial antigens, interactions of cell-cell mRNA, as well as mcRNA and protein interactions and presentation of immune-regulators, coagulation components and tumor specific protein and RNA mutations. A CME accredited Educational Day and plenary sessions complementing three parallel oral sessions will occur. The ISEV 2013 meeting and the R13 that supports it, will host 750-1000 attendees and emphasize consensus standards by which to define MCV/EXO particles, agreements on preparative and isolation techniques and normative specimen biorepositories; set the basis for consortia that support biomarker validation studies in oncology, infectious diseases, and immunology. There exists no other meeting that offers the scope and participation of ISEV Boston 2013. The NIH Director's office (Elizabeth Wilder) has identified EXO/MCV studies of great interest and made normative repositories and RNA studies a priority which will be addressed at the meeting. The meeting provides an opportunity to shift the European focus of ISEV to broaden interaction with American and Canadian investigators. A distinguished international panel along with Boston area researchers will shape the focus of ninety-six oral presentations and 270 thematically- grouped 'virtual web posters'. The Educational Day and plenary sessions will be recorded and web - broadcast for service to medical students, researchers in allied fields and to serve under- represented minorities and women. Four traveling fellowships will support these minorities. The Conference Center is ADA compliant.